Possessed Soul
by CloudStrife1190
Summary: Link is haunted from the Realm of Evil by Ganon. Soon he is under Ganon's influence. Does he have the strenght of will to overcome Ganon before it's too late? r&r This is my first Zelda fic so don't butcher it too bad.


"The burning!" This pain is nothing like anything I've ever felt before!" "Where is this hell?!" "Is this real" "Am I real?"  
He was in a place of eternal pain. A white void in time and space. Nothing to hear but his the crackle of unseen flames all around.  
Out of the fires of the void comes a strange figure, cloaked in black, with a red cape trailing behind him. As he approaches the agony becomes even more unbearable. A triangle begins to glow on his hand. The closer the figure gets the brighter his hand glows. Suddenly the figure extends his hand to reveal another triangle on his hand as well. The figure's hand touches his and the triangle begins to burn. Flames erupt from the point where the triangles touch and he looks up into the figures face, begging for mercy. He stares straight up into the face of the banished King of Evil. He fights through the pain and draws his sword, determined to end this man's life no matter what. Blind by the throbbing pain in throughout his body, he doesn't see the figures head hit the ground, but he feels the blood splatter across his face and chest. At once the pain is gone. He can see again. He looks down upon the figures decapitated head and what he sees makes his knees give out. Instead of the face of Ganondorf, he looks into the face of the princess of Hyrule, Zelda.  
"NOOOOOOO!!!" he screams his rage at the uncaring blankness as a far-off laughter fills the air.   
"NO!" Link shouts as he is pulled from his hellish dream, and into reality. This is the fourth dream he's had in the last week. He looks around his tree house in the Kokiri forest that he has been living in most of his life. His bow and quiver sat near the door, his mirror shield sat against the wall near his head, and the Bigorron's Sword given to him by a huge Goron, lay in its sheath under his bed, as usual. Nothing was out of the ordinary, and he breathed a sigh of relief. When he returned to the forest as a child with the help of Zelda, he had been thinking of her. Now that he had grown, and matured into a nineteen year old, he had been missing her deeply. Sometimes he went to the forest temple, where Saria now lived. He would talk with her and she would use her sagely wisdom to make him feel a little better about it. Then the dreams started. Strange dreams involving his friends suffering, and sometimes dying at the hands of what had to be none other than Ganondorf. But when he would strike down Ganon to end his friends' suffering, he would find that he had slaughtered Zelda, not Ganondorf. The last one he'd had, the one before tonight, had showed all of the evil creatures that had ruled the temples before he'd put a stop to them. There was Ganon's phantom look alike terrorizing the population of Hyrule. There was Volvagia, the Goron-eating dragon, raining destruction upon the land. There was Morpha strangling and crushing anything it could get its amoeba-like tentacles on. He saw Bongo Bongo pounding the castle into oblivion. He watched as Koume and Kotake caused mayhem wherever they flew. Then he saw Ganon. He used his Biggoron's sword to spill his blood on the land, but he saw that he had somehow slayed Princess Zelda, while Ganondorf laughs at him from behind Zelda.  
He shuddered. I have to put a stop to this. He thought to himself, and headed out the door to the Great Deku tree's meadow. Over the years the sapling had grown into something that you might call a tree, but compared to the old tree behind it, it was nothing.  
Link stepped into the meadow, and approached the young tree.  
"Something wrong lad?" the tree asked as Link neared it.   
"Actually yes there is Great Deku tree." Link answered.   
"Well then, sit down and tell me about your problem. And by the way, I'm not a tree yet." The sapling said.  
"Very well then sir. I've been having dreams. Nightmares of death and destruction. Showing you, and all of my friends throughout Hyrule suffering and dying.Everytime it's Ganondorf's fault, and evertime I cut him down. But when I look down at his corpse it is the corpse of Zelda, and Ganon is laughing at me from the background." Link said. "What do you make of this Great One?" Link asked, wondering if it was a prophecy.  
"I think it's a prophetic dream seeing as how I've been watching these dreams while you sleep." The sapling answered. "I believe it shows what has happened and what will happen. Ganondorf is trying to harass you from the Realm of Evil. It would take an immense amount of power to do this. Perhaps he is planning to break free? You should report this to Saria and the other Sages, for it is not a good sign."   
"Thank you sir. I will go report this now." Link answered and hurried off to his house. Once there, he put on his hat, and tunic. He grabbed his longshot and fairy ocarina that Saria had given him out of his cabinet where he kept all of the treasures from his travels, and played the Minuet of Forest. The song transported him from the spot where he was standing to the sacred forest meadow, in front of the Forest temple. Using his longshot, he hooked onto a tree branch and pulled himself up to the temple entrance. Once inside he rushed into the courtyard where Saria usually was, and found her meditating near the fountain.   
"Good morning Link, you're up bright and early. What brings you here at 4:45 A.M.?" Saria said without even opening her eyes.  
"I have something to talk to you about. You know the dreams I've been having? Well the Great Deku sapling thinks that they are prophecies showing what might happen in the future. He told me to report this to you and the other Sages." Link said.  
Saria opened her eyes and said, "This is strange indeed. Come with me Link." Then she threw her arms up into the air and opened a portal to the Chamber of Sages. Link followed and found himself standing upon a large platform that held the six Sages crests. Saria and the others appeared on their own crests.  
"What brings you here Link?" Rauru, the Light Sage asked.  
"I've been having prophetic dreams of violence and death." Link answered. He began to explain his dreams to the Sages. When he finished the all began to converse among themselves.  
When they had finished Rauru came forward and said, "These dreams are prophecies as you have suspected. We have decided to call The Seventh One and ask her what she thinks."  
He then opened up a small portal in the floor in front of him and called, "Princess, can you hear me? This is Rauru. Princess! Are you there?"  
He waited a moment and then out of the portal came a faint, voice saying, "Rauru, Sages, Ganon has tried to break the seal of the Evil Realm. I am going to hav-NO! He is trying to pull me in! Quick Sages summon all of our strength and try to close the door before he pulls me in and escapes!"  
Then the Rauru turns to Link and blasts him with energy saying, "You'll need to come with us Link!" And then all of the Sages including Link turn into little balls of light and enter the portal. They materialize in the void that is the Realm of Evil. Link is surprised to see that he is holding his mirror shield in one had and the Master Sword in the other.  
"We knew you would need your equipment so we brought the shield and the Master Sword to help vanquish Ganon once again." Rauru explains.   
Suddenly Ganondorf appears in front of them dragging Zelda roughly by the arm.  
Darunia charges forward and blasts Ganondorf with a ball of fire. Surprisingly, Ganon deflects the attack back at Darunia and laughs saying, Your powers will do little to me in here Sage! Ah Link! Long time. Tell me how have you been? Sleeping well? Hahahahaha!"   
"You've been controlling my dreams haven't you?!" Link questioned.  
"To an extent kid. I've got something for you." Ganondorf replied, and blasted Link with a wave of red energy.  
Picking himself up off the floor Link asks, "What did you just do to me?"  
"You'll find out later kid." Ganondorf replies.  
"Enough of this! Sages now!" Zelda cries and the six Sages blast Ganondorf with all of their power and send him spiraling further into the Realm of Evil.  
Zelda and the Sages transport Link to the Chamber of Sages, and Zelda says, "I've heard about your problem Link, but now isn't the time. That seal isn't going to hold for long. I must return to the castle. Link, you come with me, Sages return to your temples. This is a dangerous time right now.   
Zelda transports Link to his house and says, "Gather up your equipment, you're going to need it."   
Link straps on his belt, straps the Master Sword and its scabbard on his back, straps his bow, and quiver on the leather belt that wraps around his shoulder, hangs his mirror shield off of his scabbard, and pulls on his golden gauntlets. He moves toward the door, but as he exits he has the sudden urge to turn around and attack Zelda. He shakes the terrible feeling off, and walks out. He leaves the forest with Zelda, and calls Epona. Then they ride into the castle town market area. Link sees people laughing and waving to him and Zelda, and has another sudden desire to destroy them all.   
Why do I keep having these feelings? He thought to himself. But just as quick as it had come, the feeling went away and Link shook it off again.  
Suddenly there was a loud explosion heard from inside the Temple of Time.  
Link and Zelda exchanged glances then hurried toward the temple. When they opened the giant doors to the temple, a horrific site met their eyes. Where the Door of Time used to be, there was only a gaping hole. And standing in front of the hole, was none other than the former King of Evil, Ganondorf.   
"H-how?" Was all Zelda could manage as she stood there in shock.  
"Hehehe. Surprise! I told you I would escape someday! I also told you that I would destroy you Zelda! And Link is going to do it for me!"  
Just then the other Sages arrived and Rauru asked, "What makes you think that will happen Ganondorf?"  
"Well since you're about to die, I guess I'll tell you. The energy I blasted Link with was a fragment of my power and vengeance. Using it, Link will destroy you for me!" Ganondorf replied.   
"The only person I will kill today is you Ganon!" Link snarled and dove at Ganondorf.   
Ganondorf easily moved out of the way and said, "Good, you know how to use your power Link. Now direct it at them. You know you want to. They have always overshadowed you Link. You defeated me and what thanks did you get from them? None! Fulfill your true desire and kill the Seven Sages! You and I will rule then!"  
"Don't listen to him Link! Once you have killed us he will discard you because he will no longer need you. He's using you! Don't you see?" Zelda said.  
Link stood there with fire in his eyes and suddenly came up with a solution and said, "How about I just kill you all and rule the land of Hyrule myself?!" Link then dove for Ganondorf with the Master Sword in his hand.   
Ganon jumped out of the way and said, "Fine if you want to do it the hard way Link, we will!" he raised his hands in the air and fired a ray of darkness at Link, who returned it with his mirror shield. Stunned by his own energy, Ganondorf fell to the floor. Link used this opportunity to run over and slash Ganondorf across the midsection, causing blood to splatter everywhere, covering Link.   
"You....have...lost...your chance...at...victory..."Ganon managed to say before his vision went red, then black.  
Link laughed a psychotic laugh at the comical site of the King of Evil lying in a cooling pool of his own blood. He then turned to Zelda and the Sages, and raised his sword. He hesitated as if he was considering something, then as if by magic, the animalistic rage left Link and he collapsed on the floor.  
"I'm so sorry Zelda, I wasn't in control, I hope you will all forgive me for what was done here today." Link said.  
"Ganon was controlling you Link, there was nothing you could have done. Come on let's go home, Link" Zelda said. And they all left the temple. None of them saw the ghostly smoke emerge from Ganondorf's body, though. And none of them heard the haunting laugh of a sinister killer. 


End file.
